


Dark

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/M, Fingering, Gay, Incest, M/M, Marking, Multi, NSFW text, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Restraints, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, m/m/f, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first ever Wincest fic, after writing nearly 200 reader inserts. I've fallen into the pit and I thought I'd give it a go. Feedback appreciated, even if it's shit!</p><p>The reader is a witch, who has found herself in a rather complication relationship with Demon!Dean and Soulless!Sam. It's smut from start to finish and fills a space on my SPN Kink Bingo list for "Wincest".</p><p>Again, my apologies if it's awful lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

Waking up in the dark was an almost daily occurrence. You liked the dark - it was safe, and friendly, a constant throughout your life. Being a witch allowed you a certain degree of comfort with the darkness, and you embraced it fully. And it definitely made your current situation a little more interesting.

Waking up in the dark with restraints around your wrists and ankles was not a daily occurrence but it wasn’t either unknown or worrying. The padded leather buckles didn’t hurt, and your limbs were stretched a little but not uncomfortably so. Even the cold slab underneath your back, your ass cushioned at the edge, wasn’t uncomfortable, and it wasn’t a position you were unfamiliar with.

But you’d never woken up with Dean’s tongue lapping at your folds, making you pant with need before you’d even opened your eyes - that was a new angle for him.

With a strangled cry, you came undone, and Dean pulled back, swiping his thumb over those full pink lips of his, a satisfied smirk covering his face. ‘Good morning, sweetheart.’

You sucked in a breath of air, pulling at your restraints. ‘Not that I’m complaining, but some warning would be nice.’

Dean shrugged, his naked shoulders barely visible in the darkness of the little “playroom”. They’d once used this as a dungeon to keep creatures - still did, on the odd occasion they actually hunted - but ninety percent of the time, it was where you and the Winchesters enacted the little sex games all three of you enjoyed.

A click of his fingers had candles lighting around the room, and you blinked, letting your eyes adjust. As you moved your head to the side, you saw Sam, chained to the wall, naked and hard, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

‘Sammy’s been a little…disagreeable.’ Dean grinned, running a hand down his torso as his eyes turned jet black. ‘He needs a lesson in obedience.’ Sam gritted his teeth as his brother moved closer. You watched, feeling fresh arousal between your thighs. The image of these two together was one you’d never get over - and you imagined that before Dean had picked up his black eyes and set out to free his brother of that pesky soul, they wouldn’t have given into their various carnal urges.

Now they fucked more than it was probably healthy to. Not that it was healthy to fuck your own brother in any circumstance, but Dean was a demon and Sam hadn’t had a soul in six months, so you guessed that rules about incest didn’t really apply.

‘Fuck you, Dean.’

Dean chuckled at Sam’s defiant attitude, coming closer to his little brother and wrapping his thick fingers around Sam’s cock, making him groan. ‘Patience, baby brother.’ You shivered at his sultry tone, your nipples hardening in the cold air of the bunker, and Dean’s head turned to you, black eyes fading to green. ‘Looks like Y/N is enjoying the show.’

Sam grunted, pulling at his chains. ‘Dean, let me go. You don’t need the chains.’ He was almost purring, his cock twitching and leaking precum over his brother’s fingers.

‘No.’ Dean said, drawing his eyes back to Sam. ‘But I like them.’ He released his brother’s cock, bringing his hand up from his mouth to lick at the cum staining his skin, letting a satisfied moan echo through the room. ‘I’m still trying to decide exactly what I want to do to you.’ His eyes drifted up to the chains securing Sam’s hands above his head, and a sly grin crossed his face.

‘Dean…’ You moaned, arching your hips off of the table underneath you, needing any kind of contact, but it didn’t seem like he was interested in you as he raised a fist and loosened Sam’s chains. He didn’t free him, and Sam collapsed to his knees heavily. ‘Please…’

‘Patience, princess.’ Dean ordered, stepping closer to his brother, slipping his fingers underneath Sam’s chin, forcing his hazel eyes up to look at him. ‘I got something for you, baby boy.’ His free hand cupped his erection through the thin pants he wore. Sam licked his lips, unconcealed lust in his eyes as Dean peeled his pants down his legs, stepping out of them, using one foot to fling them into a corner. His cock was already hard and weeping, and Sam didn’t need any encouragement, pouncing forward to cover his brother’s dick with his mouth. Dean grunted as Sam’s weight carried him backwards a little on his feet, before he balanced himself. Sam’s chained hands landed on his thighs, and Dean’s head dropped back, his mouth opened in an expression of pleasure as he threaded his fingers through his little brother’s thick hair.

Sam’s mouth was a godsend, you knew that. Whilst Dean definitely had the oral fixation going on, something that hadn’t left him when his soul became twisted and blackened, Sam was eager to please, despite his soulless state. He wanted to be the best, and there’d been one point where each brother had fought to prove that to you, only letting you be after hours of proving their competitiveness on your cunt, leaving you boneless and spent on your bed whilst they went off to find their own satisfaction in each other.

Sometimes it seemed like the bunker was just one big game of musical mattresses, except the only music was screams of pleasure and cries of ecstasy.

‘So fucking good with your mouth, Sammy,’ Dean gasped, looking down at his little brother as he kept moving on his thick cock, saliva and precum dribbling down his chin. Sam looked decadent and thoroughly sexualised, his own dick bouncing in measure with his rhythm on Dean’s length, and you pulled at your restraints again, desperate to join in.

Sam’s eyes flickered over to you and Dean followed his gaze, smiling wickedly.

‘She can wait.’ His fingers tightened in Sam’s hair, forcing his cock further down his brother’s throat, and the younger man gagged a little, spittle landing on Dean’s thigh. It didn’t discourage him, and Sam’s fingers dug into his brother’s skin as Dean started to fuck his throat in earnest. ‘Shit, the way your throat tightens when you gag on me, baby boy. Fucking perfection.’ He looked over at you, slowing his thrusts into Sam’s mouth, and you bit down on your bottom lip as Sam’s eyes connected with yours, his cheeks red and chest heaving as he tried to drag air into his lungs. Dean chuckled at the expression on your face, drawing your attention. ‘You like watching this, don’t you, sweetheart? Seeing me fuck my baby brother’s mouth like he’s some kind of whore. And he doesn’t even care. Doesn’t care that it’s my dick he’s sucking, as long as he’s getting it.’

He pushed Sam off roughly, sending him sprawling to the floor. The younger Winchester gasped for breath, wiping at his face as Dean smirked down at him.

‘Don’t wanna cum there tonight, Sammy.’ He held his hand up, twisting it and Sam’s body flipped over. You winced as Sam groaned, his cock crushed painfully into the concrete floor, the old and faded devil’s trap underneath him leaving red stains on his skin. ‘And Y/N is enjoying the show too much for this to be over so quickly.’

You pulled at your restraints, desperate for friction, but Dean ignored you, watching as Sam pushed up onto his hands and knees. It was impossible to remove your eyes from the sinful tableau as Dean grabbed his brother’s asscheeks and opened them up to both his view and yours.

‘Look at that tight little asshole.’ Dean crooned, running one finger over Sam’s puckered rim, and the soulless former hunter groaned in response, unconsciously pushing back onto his brother’s hand. ‘Hard to believe I’ve fucked you into the mattress more times than I can count. Always tighten right back up for me, doncha Sammy?’

‘God, Dean, just do it…’ Sam gasped, sweat running down his forehead as his long hair fell over his face. ‘You know what I want.’

Dean grinned, pulling his hand back and sucking his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up. He moved his legs, bending a little to get a better angle at Sam’s ass, but paused before he moved any further. ‘I don’t think saliva is gonna cut it.’ He stood straight, abandoning Sam and ignoring his protests. ‘Care to help a guy out, Y/N?’

You cried out as he stroked his already wet fingers along your slit, before dipping into your depths, fucking you slowly. Sam raised his head, watching as Dean fingered you next to him, a smirk on his face. ‘Gonna use her juices to make me all wet, big brother?’

Dean laughed, nodding as he continued to thrust his fingers into your slick channel, using his thumb to bring you closer and closer to the edge. Within moments, you were falling, clenching around him as he grunted. ‘Fuck, she’s already so tight and wound up. Gonna feel amazing when Sam finally gets to fuck you, sweetheart.’

‘Nice to know I’m gonna get to fuck something at least.’ Sam muttered, as Dean left you writhing on the table again, moving over to his brother once more.

‘Not that simple, baby brother.’ Dean grinned, grabbing Sam again, and sliding one long index finger into his ass easily. Sam whimpered at the sensation, his asshole clenching around Dean’s finger, and the elder man smiled at his response. ‘You come apart almost as easily as she does.’ His free hand slapped Sam’s ass cheek, and the other man jerked, before grunting as Dean slid a second finger into his passage.

You moaned, still not satisfied by your release, and watching Dean open his brother up so slowly was almost torture. Sam rocked back onto Dean’s fingers, moaning wantonly, his eyes coming up to meet yours once more. Dean added a third finger, and a fourth, almost pushing Sam to the limit - but that was the bonus of having no soul to care about consequences. Sam had taken much more than this from Dean, and even from you, but it didn’t get less arousing every time Dean treated him like a tight little virgin.

‘Look at you, Sammy. Pushing back onto me like a little cock slut. Want my dick yet, baby brother? Want me hot and hard, slamming into you?’

‘Fuck, Dean, yes -’ Sam was panting against the floor now, his breath leaving condensation on the concrete, red marks from the devil’s trap on his forearms. It was smeared everywhere, and had been since the first time Dean had brought you down here and tied you down for his pleasure.

Dean pulled away and Sam practically mewled in need, his hole clenching around air as he pushed back onto nothing. ‘Get up.’ The older brother growled, and Sam obeyed, turning lust-blown pupils on him. Dean unlocked the chains, letting them clatter to the floor noisily, before grabbing Sam and pulling him into a bruising kiss, their cocks clashing against each other as they fought for dominance.

‘I wanna fuck her, Dean. Wanna feel her pussy around me as you fuck me good and hard.’ Sam’s voice was low and gravelly, and you whined pathetically, needing to reach for them. Dean leant forward, grabbing his brother’s bottom lip in his teeth, almost drawing blood.

‘You read my mind.’ Dean stepped back, gesturing over to you, and Sam’s head whipped around, his steely gaze focused on your naked body, tied down and spread out for him like a delicious buffet. ‘Make her scream, Sammy. You know how much she likes it.’

Sam grinned, stalking towards you, fisting his cock in one hand as his other landed on your thigh, his thumb pressing into the sensitive flesh almost painfully. Your body jerked, a rush of moisture running down your thighs as you watched him with heavily lidded eyes.  ‘Fucking beautiful all held down like this,’ he whispered. ‘You know how much I wanna mark up your pretty skin, Y/N.’

You nodded, watching him closely, knowing he wouldn’t hesitate to leave reminders of his presence on your skin. Waking up with marks on you the following morning was something you always looked forward to - the Winchester map of debauchery on your skin for the world to see.

Dean had moved out of sight as Sam loomed over you, rubbing the tip of his generously sized dick against your cunt, covering himself in your wetness. You moaned, arching up, feeling his large hand squeeze your thigh a little harder, leaving bruises with his thick fingers. His cock pushed into you an inch or so, toying with your arousal, and Sam grinned.

‘Tell me what you want, Y/N. Wanna hear it. Tell me how much you love watching Dean touch me like that.’ He pushed in a little further, before pulling out, and you gasped at the loss of penetration.

‘Gah…’ You swallowed down air, nodding frantically. ‘Love it, Sam. Love it so much, watching Dean finger you like, open you up.’ Dean appeared again, a tube of lube in one hand as he prepared himself, his eyes flashing black as he watched Sam tease you. It bolstered you a little, and you moaned. ‘Fucking love you being a little cockslut for your big brother.’

The words struck exactly the spot you wanted, and Sam slammed into you, stretching you open, and a scream dropped from your lips easily, pleasing him. Dean chuckled, knowing you’d gotten exactly what you wanted as Sam fucked you with hard, long strokes, your ass digging into the table underneath you. The younger Winchester lowered his mouth to your breast, sucking your nipple between his lips almost painfully.

His thrusts slowed as Dean moved behind him, rubbing his cock against the crack of Sam’s ass, before pushing forward. Sam’s answering moan to his brother’s dick pushing into his body vibrated through your skin, and you felt teeth sharp against your skin, marking you again. Dean’s low growl as he bottomed out inside Sam reverberated around the room, and you looked up, seeing Dean’s face over Sam’s heaving back.

‘You marking her up again, Sam?’ Dean’s hands ran over Sam’s back, leaving red welts where his nails dug in. Sam nodded, eyes squeezed closed as he relished the feel of his brother’s cock stretching him. ‘Good boy.’

Your head fell back and your hands squeezed into fists as Dean pulled back and slammed into Sam once more, prompting the younger brother’s movements into your body, each thrust leaving bruises on your thighs where Sam’s hips collided with them. You lost track of who was in control as Dean fucked Sam and Sam fucked you in turn, the spiralling climax in your belly turning you to jelly under their movements.

Dean’s pants mingled with Sam’s whines of pleasure, and you felt the cock inside you swell and pulse, and seconds later, Sam was falling over the edge, pumping out his release into your willing pussy, not stopping as Dean pounded into him relentlessly from behind, his fingers clasped around Sam’s hips, brushing against your legs with every stroke. Sam clung to you, his cock still hard inside you, and you whimpered and clenched around him once more.

‘Gonna fucking cum, Sammy.’ Dean’s groan was loud and Sam buried his head in your belly, his fingers at your sides, nails digging into your skin as Dean kept fucking him, harder and harder until his orgasm crested. Sam moaned, and Dean gave a final thrust, before pulling out, panting as he watched his cum drip out of Sam’s ass and down his thighs.

You whimpered, your arms beginning to go numb in the restraints, but you didn’t voice the pain, knowing they’d only leave you there if you did. Sam pulled himself up, his cock softening as he pulled away, and Dean tossed him a towel to clean up.

‘Fucking sight of her.’ He muttered, cleaning himself off as he watched you shiver on the table. ‘Laid out with your cum dripping out of her like a little whore.’ Sam smirked at his brother’s words, looking over at you. ‘I love it.’ He moved past Sam, undoing your bindings and helping you sit up. ‘You should go shower, sweetheart. Sam’s ain’t the only ass I’m tapping tonight. And besides, I think he’s earned himself a go at your sweet little mouth, huh?’

You nodded, letting him help you off the table before his arms surrounded you. Dean never kissed you much, and you never instigated any type of affection like that, despite knowing you were his willing slave. It wasn’t a bad place to be, really. Still, when he did kiss you, like now, it was a shock, but also a solidifying act of dominance.

Dean owned you and Sam.

And both of you knew it.


End file.
